


Hopes of Better Days

by fannishliss



Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Collaboration, M/M, Original Song, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, jaskier wrote this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: The lyrics are by HollowNightmare, from their story, As Silver Swirls Inside my Head.The tune is in the style of Jaskier.  :)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Hopes of Better Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Silver Swirls Inside My Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268911) by [HollowNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowNightmare/pseuds/HollowNightmare). 



<https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/hopes-of-better-days>

Here is a song, posted on soundcloud. 

Feel free to share the link to this AO3 page, but please do not repost the song itself anywhere.   
Music and performance by fannishliss; lyrics by HollowNightmare by permission.

Jaskier sings a sweet lullaby, and here are HollowNightmare's lyrics:

In the evening, drunk on tears  
He goes to sleep, his eyes wide open  
They're never shut but still he dreams  
Of blood and sweat — the war's not over

Tears thread into the fabric of the night  
Immortal gods do weep, but they weep blood  
Red drops onto white sheets and silver cloth  
They hide their golden eyes from the moonlight

When the sun rises in the sky  
He showers in its pinkish rays  
"I've lived too long" a silent cry  
But still he hopes in better days

PS -- when you play it, be aware that soundcloud might follow it up by playing the next tune in random playlist! sorry I don't know more about how to control that! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if you have a song you would like set to music, or, just an idea for a song.  
> fannishliss at gmail!


End file.
